Provoke
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Ardyn kissed Prompto, and Prompto doesn't know how to deal with that without wanting something more.


"It looks like you need to lose some tension," Ardyn said, smiling down at Prompto who was in the passenger seat of his car. They were on a drive to get fuel for the Regalia, unfortunately the Chancellor was nearby when the car slowed down and came to a full stop on the side of the road, and Noctis didn't want to call Cidney to come out so far when they just needed gas.

Prompto went just to make sure the Chancellor was coming back with the gas, so Noctis gave him gil, and told him to watch Ardyn in case the man decided to do something suspicious.

Prompto didn't really want to go, but he relented and hopped into Ardyn's car. He waved at his friends when they drove away.

Ardyn didn't really give in to conversation, so Prompto closed his mouth and watched the scenery. It wasn't until Ardyn decided to say something.

Prompto furrowed his brows at him, moving slightly against the door of the car. He didn't know what the Chancellor was getting at, but it was creepy. "Please don't touch me."

He laughed, his head slightly going back. "No, I didn't mean that way."

"In what way were you meaning?" Prompto asked, his hand touching the door handle, he would jump and roll if he could the second the man decided to show a different side of him, a side Prompto didn't want to be acquainted with.

"You're wound up, I can tell, you need to...loosen up," Ardyn said, looking back at the road.

Prompto rolled his eyes. "You're not making this any better."

"No, I am not, but you get my meaning."

Prompto sighed, dropping his hand from the door handle. "I don't need to _loosen up_. I'm just...nervous."

"About?" he inquired.

They were getting close to the gas station, Prompto can see it up ahead.

"You," Prompto said, not bothering to sugar coat it, "you're...strange, you keep on showing up, and you're incredibly cryptic. I, and the others, have no idea what your end game is, so I'm nervous."

"My end game? I'm a friend," Ardyn said, sounding wounded.

"A friend?" Prompto asked, staring at the man as if he was joking, but Ardyn didn't look at him, and he figured he was ignoring him. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Who knows," Ardyn said, his voice lowering, "maybe you'll learn to trust me."

Prompto was grateful once Ardyn pulled up at the gas station. "I'd rather be friends with an MT, to be honest," Prompto said, getting out of the car, he dug into his pocket for the gil.

"I'm sure you will be," Ardyn said.

Prompto ignored him and walked into the gas station. He asked for a Jerry can, and when the man showed him where it was, he bought it and walked out of the store. He placed it in the back seat of Ardyn's car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"All done?" Ardyn asked, tilting his head to the side with a smile that Prompto figured was fake.

"Yeah, take me back to my friends," Prompto said, staying close to the door.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," Ardyn said, his voice sly as he drove down the road, away from the gas station, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Prompto grinded his teeth and said, "Sure, you're not."

"You don't believe me?" Ardyn wondered, looking at him.

"I'm not really sure what you're going to do."

Ardyn smiled. "Maybe that's a good thing." And then he stopped the car, which startled Prompto and without his seat belt on, he almost slid against the front window, but he felt a hand on his bicep, pulling him back.

"What are you…?" His eyes widened as he was dragged forward, and Ardyn kissed him.

It wasn't a full fledged kiss that would go anywhere, but it was a kiss that lingered on his lips. And when Ardyn pulled away, he dropped his hands from Prompto's arms, and he fell back against his seat.

Prompto winced as he hit the door, and Ardyn started up the car with a lurch, Prompto had to place his hand on the dashboard to keep himself from sliding off the seat. He gritted his teeth, brows pinched as he glared at Ardyn who began humming.

"Are you serious?" Prompto asked, righting himself in his seat. "You kiss me and then you act like nothing happened."

Ardyn glanced at him. "It sounds like you want me to kiss you again." His smile made Prompto suck in a breath, one that was exhaled with a rising anger. It filled his chest, and he didn't want to be manipulated by Ardyn, not like they usually are.

"I don't want you to kiss me," Prompto said, sounding less sure of himself than he thought, "I didn't even want you to kiss me the first time."

"Then let it go," Ardyn said, focusing solely on the road.

"I would if you didn't kiss me."

"Quit complaining, a kiss isn't going to kill you."

"It was non-consensual."

"I'm sure you went through worse."

Prompto closed his eyes for a moment, one hand placed on the side of his head, fingers curling in his short blond hair. He had the urge to hurt Ardyn for the bullshit he was spewing, he couldn't exactly justify kissing him, it was ridiculous.

Except he had this ugly thought that made his heart race. He sat in his seat, crossing his arms, and with each breath he took, his chest swelled and his mind spun with the idea, with the audacity of what he wanted to say.

He bit down on his lip to keep himself from saying it, and it seemed that Ardyn noticed his silence.

"Verbal abuse isn't going to kill me either," Ardyn said. "Yell all you want...if it makes you feel better.

What would make him feel better was cutting deep into his chest. He stared at the fields and the sun in the sky, he focused on the streams of light, and the pools of water in the lake, he focused on the clouds, and he focused on Ardyn's unkempt red-violet hair and eyes that were the color of amber.

He felt it crawling in his chest, up his throat, and his eyes burned, and he hated what he was feeling, and what he wanted. He bit down harder on his lip to keep them from trembling, and they were getting incredibly close to where they left the others. Maybe another minute or so.

Prompto swallowed the last of his pride, his mouth was dry, and he almost bit down on his tongue to keep himself from throwing dignity away as well, but there it was, flying away behind them like a piece of garbage.

"Kiss me!" Prompto closed his eyes, and covered his mouth.

"What?" Ardyn asked, a chuckle in his voice.

Prompto felt the car slowing for a moment, he sucked in a breath, trying to ignore his humiliation, but it was there, surrounding them and the words he spoke.

He opened his eyes, his body tense. "Kiss me again…"

"You want me to kiss you?" Ardyn asked, tilting his head to the side, brows furrowed, "didn't you just complain about that...just seconds before you were angry that I kissed you the first time. I wonder why you want me to kiss you again?"

He was teasing him and it was obvious, and maybe Ardyn was right. He was wound up for some time, and his need was awakened with a kiss. Maybe Ardyn knew that, but he couldn't exactly do anything now when his heart raced, and heat surrounded him from the humiliation that made his cheeks burn.

 _I won't be denied by you._ "Shut up and kiss me." His voice was needy, and he was breathing hard, and the car came to a fast stop again which almost made Prompto topple over, but Ardyn grasped him and pulled him close. Their foreheads pressed against each others.

"That's all I needed, a bit of begging, and a bit of humiliation," Ardyn muttered against his mouth, breath hot that made Prompto squirm, his fingers finding Ardyn's arms and tried tugging him closer.

"I'm not going to live this down," Prompto said, "but shut up and kiss me."

And then Ardyn devoured him. The kiss was eager and starved, mostly on Prompto's end, he grasped a hold of Ardyn until their bodies touched, and he turned his head, deepening the kiss. He moaned at the touch of Ardyn's tongue, the warmth of his mouth, and his hands moving up along his back, pulling him closer, even though they were flushed against each other.

Prompto's fingers found their way into Ardyn's hair, his nails scraped lightly on his scalp, and he tugged softly on Ardyn's hair.

Ardyn was about to pull back, which bothered Prompto because of the heat that surrounded his head and body.

"No," Prompto gasped, trying to pull Ardyn towards him. "Don't…"

"Just getting more comfortable," Ardyn said, a laugh in his voice as he tugged Prompto onto his lap, which helped with their position. "What do you need?" he asked, his hands dipped down to his hips, smoothing against his skin under his shirt.

"More," Prompto said, he opened his eyes and saw the way that Ardyn looked at him, a sort of heady fascination that was akin to lust in his eyes that blown his pupils wide, his smile was pulled taut before he dragged Prompto close and they were kissing again.

He wouldn't say what they were doing was passionate, it was more burning and consuming that lost Prompto in this ache that he didn't know existed. He demanded Ardyn to kiss him, to hold him, to touch him, and he was lost in everything this man gave him.

He was starved, that was obvious, he didn't know how long, but there it was. A tangible hunger that left him gasping and moaning. He was incredibly sensitive to what Ardyn was doing to him, and to his disbelief, all they were really doing was kissing, and maybe grinding against each other.

His fingers dug into Ardyn's shoulders when he felt this strange build up that left him whining once they broke apart.

"Untouched?" Ardyn chuckled.

"I don't need to know the obvious," Prompto said against Ardyn's shoulder where he buried his face in, he breathed in Ardyn's scent, a sort of smoke and cedar that he didn't expect.

He stayed this way for maybe a few minutes, letting whatever was building up go down. He didn't want to come in his pants on the Chancellor they were meant to be suspicious of. It was bad enough he was in his lap and his lips abused by this man.

"I think…" Prompto murmured, feeling tired, "I'm done...that's it...I can't." He slid off the Chancellor and fell in his seat, he leaned his head against the door, his legs pulled up slightly, and his hands on his knees. "I'm not going to live this down."

"No one will know," Ardyn said, starting up the car again, "just me….and I probably won't let them know…"

He heard it and he hated it. "You...asshole."

"I wasn't the one that asked."

"But you started it," Prompto bit out, glaring at the trees they passed.

"There are worse things in the world," Ardyn said, as if that was meant to make Prompto feel better.

He covered his face with his hands, and he knew his body was sensitive, that if this man even touched him, he'd yearn for him. And he was disgusted that he was this starved. He didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, and when they got to Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis, he slid out of the car, grabbed the Jerry can without looking at Ardyn and walked towards his friends.

He felt the chancellor's eyes on the back of his head, and with this secret between them, he wasn't ever going to live this down, not while this man lived.


End file.
